


In The Velvet Darkness

by SinnamonSpider



Series: Stereo Love: Excerpts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform, honestly it's so short I don't know what to even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: Their lives are spent in the dark.





	In The Velvet Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the June prompt on the SPN Song Creations Challenge: Broadway musicals. My prompt was "Over At The Frankenstein Place" from Rocky Horror. Title and lyrics are from said song.
> 
> ...I don't know. It's short as hell. It's also not where I intended to go with this prompt. It kinda wrote itself. I know no more than any of y'all. I like it though.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply.

_Flow, morphia, slow_   
_Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life_

Their lives are spent in the dark. 

It's their friend, their companion, their protector. The things they have been raised to do, the things that their father and the world have asked of them: these things aren't meant for the light of day. They're best kept to the shadows, to that deep part of the night when it's so easy to believe that morning will never come again.

 They do well in the dark. They've learned to embrace it, treasure it. No sons of John Winchester can afford to be scared of the dark, even as children, even though they know better than most what is lurking in it. So they make it theirs. They own it. Because the night is dark and full of terrible things and the Winchester boys are the terror of those things.

 In the daytime, they're ghosts, shades and shadows like the spirits they lay to rest. They move through the waking world as sleepwalkers, only half-present. Still alert, always aware, but out of their element, not truly home. When the sun slides below the horizon, they breathe easier.

 So it has been, so shall it be. They don't know anything else anymore. They never really have.

 And so it comes to pass that they love each other best in the dark as well. Their embraces, their touches, their caresses: these things aren't meant for the light of day. Boys - _brothers_ \- don't behave that way, don't look at each other like that, don't know the taste of tongues or the heated push and pull of hard bodies grinding together. But in the dark, well, who's to know if they press closer than they should, if their eyes linger, burning through the gloom of the night.

 In the dark, they're free to be who they are. They don't need the cold, unfeeling light of day to lay bare their sins.

 Sam and Dean are each other's light, burning bright.


End file.
